Love lost, love gained
by Aerith97ORION
Summary: A long fic based mainly on Aeris and Seph. Finally an update. Has some bad language. Not sure if pg-13 or R? After 3 years i'm starting up again and I've got an idea of how to finish. I need resolution. You guys need resolution. So here it starts...
1. The Resurrection

The light was so blinding. She felt the cool water rush upon her body, coming up to about her waist. She moaned. She tried moving. And failed. She tried to open her mouth but her lips seemed to be crusted shut and her mouth tasted of salt. Yuck, she thought to herself. She finally she accomplished her goal. She had rolled on to her back. At least it was better than on her stomach and her face in the sand. She brought her hand up to block the sun as she opened her eyes. She opened her mouth and smacked her lips a couple of times, then she wiped her mouth. She spent about a minute coughing up salt and water. She moaned again as she rolled back onto her stomach and then onto her knees and finally to her feet. She put her hand on her head, as if it would stop the pounding headache she had. She wondered how long she had been lying there. She was covered in sand and wet. She felt 50 pounds heavier. It was hard for her to walk. Finally a nice young man noticed her and assisted her to an inn at Costa del Sol, where she had been washed up. The man also bought her a new outfit, a bit too revealing for her but after she had taken off her dress and looked at it, she was thankful. God, I must have looked like a prostitute in this, she though to herself. Her pink dress was ratted and torn. The sleeves were missing, a lot of the buttons had come off and the bottom had tattered so much that it was only about 6 inches below her hips. And don't forget the gaping gash through her back and stomach. She blushed immediately noticing that. She blushed again after inspecting her new attire. The top was a light green almost white midriff revealing halter-top and a pair of light denim daisy dukes. He also bought her a pair of flip-flops. He felt odd buying her undergarments so he purchased a pink bikini instead, and gave her some cash to purchase other necessities. Though she felt very shy and awkward in her new wardrobe, she felt very thankful. She had blushed once more when the thought "Jeez, now I'm dressing like Tifa" entered her mind. She also pinched herself for that one. All the young man asked in return was to keep him company when he went out to eat and to the beach. He in return would pay for her expenses till she got back on her feet. She needed the help so she accepted the offer. It didn't hurt that Beau (the man's name) was cute. Beau was a young man in his early twenties. He had dirty blond hair and pretty blue eyes; they weren't as bright or intense as Cloud, but still lovely. He was tan and in shape, obviously a surfer. He had a rich family and thus could do whatever he wished. So in the fall, winter and part of spring, he went to grad school and instead of working over the summer he spent it at their house in Costa del Sol. As he was walking out of the guest room, where he was there to remind her of their 7:30 reservations at the Lobster Shack, he had only one question for her so far. "What's your name?"   
"Aeris", she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeris arrived promptly downstairs at 5 to 7:30. Beau had given her more money and she had bought a more modest outfit. It was a form-fitting light pink sundress, and it accented her small waist very nicely. She had washed her hair and wore it in her usual braid. She still had her pink ribbon, but the white materia was nowhere to been found. Beau nearly tripped over the couch while he was walking towards the living room when he saw her. She blushed but he quickly recovered and took her arm and they walked to the restaurant. They talked a lot over dinner, and soon became friends. Aeris told him what she remember about her life, most of the AVALANCHE things were left out because most of that confidential. And Beau told her about his. They had grown very close and were best friends. They hung out all the day, and went to beach daily and explored the near countryside. Aeris really enjoyed her "new" life, but there was always this feeling, lurking behind every shadow, that this wasn't right. Beau had grown a little more affectionate but never over-stepped the "friend" boundary. Aeris did like him, no doubt there, but she had the feeling she didn't belong there and to go find Cloud but she had no idea where to find him or where to start. She always felt like a piece of her was missing. Then one day it happened.  
  
  
Beau and Aeris were sitting on her talking about life and politics. They were debating about Mako and it's affects on society. Of course, this made her think of Cloud. As her mind wandered farther and farther away from Beau and Costa del Sol, Beau took advantage of the moment (he thought it was a moment) and made a pass at Aeris. He wrapped his arms around her and forced onto her back, all while kissing her, very sloppily. Aeris squirmed and tried to get out of his embrace but couldn't. Finally she managed to knee him where it hurt and got out of his tight grip. She was holding back the tears, only a few leaked out. She just turned around and took one last look at him, and then ran out the door.   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Fight

There the sound was again. "Cloud! Cloud, help me!" cried the familiar voice. "I'm coming, Aeris," Cloud replied. He rushed down the dark tunnel; he saw a spot of light quickly approaching. "Aeris, I'm coming!" he replied again. Finally he was there, in a small cave lighted by torches. It was a dead end but Aeris and her attacker were there. It was not Sephiroth or anyone from ShinRa. It was a woman, with long black hair, and intense golden eyes. She wore a purple dress and no shoes. In one hand, she held Aeris's hair to keep her at bay. And the other held a dagger close to Aeris's throat. "You killed my baby, you bastard," said the woman. Cloud knew immediately who it was. "Jenova," Cloud whispered. "You killed my son," she repeated, "so I will kill the one you love."  
"Cloud, I love you," whispered Aeris. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Cloud screamed.  
But it did nothing. The knife had slashed Aeris's throat, leaving her slumped on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Cloud awoke. What a horrible nightmare, Cloud thought. He was breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. He was surprised that Tifa hadn't woken up to see what was wrong. She and him shared a room, but not a bed. But then again, she slept through everything. Cloud got up and rushed out of the house to take a walk, he didn't even bother to put on a robe.  
  
  
There she was. It was like a dream. She was sitting on a dune crying. Why was she crying? Cloud thought. He walked up to her but stopped, he was too afraid that he would awake to find himself in bed with Tifa, and not be here with Aeris. He just stood there staring and she sat there crying, oblivious to him. Finally, she noticed the stranger and turned around.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
He stood there in amazement. It was her!  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Aeris ran up to Cloud and wrapped her arms around, holding him closely. He was too shocked to respond. Finally she let go, realizing he was just standing there awkwardly. She blushed when she noticed he was only in his boxers, and then even more when she realized she was only wearing her pajamas (which was close to nothing).  
  
They stood silently for what seemed to be forever, both staring attentively into each other's eyes.  
  
Finally Aeris broke the silence again.  
  
"Cloud...how...when...where...I..."  
  
Her voice was cut off by Cloud's kiss. After five minutes, he finally left go of her, but still held her at arms length. He was afraid if he let go she'd disappear. He looked deeply into her eyes. They were full of tears though she held them in.  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
"Oh Cloud." She couldn't hold them back any longer. Cloud took her into his arms and held her, stroking her mahogany hair.  
  
"I love you," Cloud whispered into her ear. She looked up.  
  
"I love you too, Cloud Strife."   
  
They kissed again, and again, and again. Aeris felt herself losing control. As much as she wanted to be with Cloud, she couldn't do it here or now. She didn't feel right. She pushed Cloud back a bit. He looked at her, confused with her actions.  
  
"Cloud, I can't."  
  
She turned away.  
  
"Aeris, I'm sorry."  
  
He started walking away. She ran after him.  
  
"Cloud, stop. Nothing's that matter. It's just that..."  
  
"What Aeris, what is it?"  
  
"Cloud, I just found you. I don't want to get caught up in the moment. And..."  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"What about Tifa, Cloud?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"Aeris, I love you. I want to be with you, not Tifa. She knows how I feel."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. Now come on, you've got to be freezing. Let's go back to my place."  
  
"Ok, Cloud."  
  
They walked back together. Cloud had never been happier. He had the woman he loved back in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
Cloud and Aeris walked in arm-in-arm into the villa. They seemed to be in their own little world when they heard a grumble. Aeris immediately blushed when she realized it was her stomach growling.  
  
"Hungry, eh?"  
  
"A little, I guess."  
  
Neither of them had thought of food, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Ok, I'll go in the kitchen and whip you something up."  
  
Aeris made a face.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Cloud ran over to her and started tickling; she couldn't help but squeal and giggle.  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
Tifa walked in rubbing her eyes. They had woken her. She suddenly jumped back in surprise as she noticed Aeris. Aeris looked confusedly at Cloud, she didn't think they LIVED together. Cloud just stood there, with an odd look in his eyes. One of a thief that had just been caught red handed.  
  
"Aeris...?"  
  
"Hi Tifa."  
  
"You're alive?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't really know why, but here I am. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were living with Cloud."  
  
Tifa felt her heart breaking. She was happy to see her friend but it didn't hold a flame to the anger she felt towards her. She was making such progress with Cloud. They were living together for God's sake. How could he? Why is she alive? WHY?????  
  
"Damn straight, you didn't realize. What the hell are you doing you bitch?"  
  
Aeris and Cloud just stood there, in shock.   
  
"Yeah, you stupid bitch!"  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud started.  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"I'll get to you later. Now back to Little Miss Perfect over here."  
  
She turned back towards Aeris and started slowly advancing.  
Aeris just stood there.  
  
"You fucking slut, trying to take away my Cloud. You, with your stupid flowers and I'm an Ancient, love me, are going to pay. What the? Look are you, how much are you charging Cloud, or is it free?"  
  
"Well, look are what you're wearing, what you always wear," squeaked Aeris.   
  
No one expected a comment, Tifa decided to act civilized.  
  
"Well, it's what everyone else is wearing, you look horrible and out of place every day. And you are out of place. Cloud doesn't belong with you, you're not even his species, skank."  
  
(She obviously failed at acting civilized)  
  
Aeris never got angry, but felt hurt. She finally decided to stand up for herself.  
  
"If everyone else was going to jump off a bridge, would you to do it?"  
  
Tifa started to answer but Aeris cut her off.  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot, that chest of yours can be used as a floating device!"  
  
Now, Tifa and Cloud had the look of shock on their face. There was one on Aeris's, too. She had never insulted anyone in her life. She had never said a bad word about anyone, even Sephiroth.  
  
She stood, expecting Tifa to react badly and accepted it.   
  
Tifa, indeed was not pleased, and ran up to her and smacked her hard across her face. She raised her hand back again but balled her fist. She brought it forward but it never reached her target, her attempt had been intercepted.   
  
The chick fight had first shocked Cloud, then he was amused, but when it started to get violent, Cloud immediately ran to Aeris's aid.  
  
Cloud ran in front of Aeris, taking the blow himself. Tifa hit him hard right in face. He twisted around and fell to the ground. Aeris had luckily caught him, but his momentum had knocked her to the ground. She screamed out.  
  
"Oh, Cloud. What have I done," Tifa whispered barely audible. She ran out the room to get her cure materia.   
  
There was no need to. As Tifa ran back into the room, she felt a refreshing misty breeze rush towards her. Aeris had healed him. She walked back into the room to see Aeris kneeling and Cloud's head in her lap. He was sitting semi-upright but Aeris wouldn't let him get up all the way. He looked into Tifa's eyes.  
  
Tifa started to cry.  
  
"Cloud and Aeris, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Tifa, it's ok. I'm the one who's sorry," said Aeris.  
  
"No, it's my fault. Cloud and I weren't together. We were roommates, that's all. I have no right to interfere." She started to walk outside.  
  
"Tifa, don't go."  
  
"No, Aeris. I must. I'll be back later to get my stuff."  
  
"Tifa..."   
  
It was too late for Cloud to get in a word. She was already out the door.  
  
Cloud and Aeris turned towards each other, by now they were both standing.  
Aeris couldn't bring her eyes to look into Clouds; she just stood there with her head down. He walked up toward her and brought her face up to his. She turned her head away. Her eyes were tearing.   
  
"No, Cloud. I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
And with that, she turned towards the door and ran out.  
  
And then Cloud was all-alone.  
  



	3. The Attack

Tifa ran across the beach blindly. She had already tripped over her own feet numerous times. She couldn't believe what she saw and what had just happened. Aeris was her friend. She should be happy for them. If that's what Cloud wanted, then they should be together. She couldn't believe she punched him in the face. Part of her was happy about it, but most of her was remorseful. She was in such anguish. She was confused and didn't know where to go, so she just ran. She failed to notice the fact that she ran past the beach and was heading up the dunes that lead to the rocky cliffs above. She had been running for an extremely long time and for someone who was half naked and barefoot was not being cautious. She was running right along the edge of the cliffs now but was still oblivious to that fact. She, of course, failed to notice the obtrusion in her path and would have fallen if a golden hand hadn't reached across her chest and pushed her away from the ledge. Tifa landed with a thump on her rump. She let out a groan. She sat there panting for a couple of minutes until she could speak, then finally looked up to who had stopped her from falling over the edge.  
  
"...Vincent...hello"  
  
"Hello Tifa," he said with indifference.  
  
They stared at each other for a couple more minutes while waiting for her to completely catch her breath.  
  
"Vincent, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Wutai on assignment. I would have never thought to see you here. You hate then sun."  
  
"Yes, I know. But that's why I'm here. I can't stand it in Wutai. Yuffie and Reno are at it all the time. You can't tell whether they're bitter enemies or lovers."  
  
Tifa interrupted his explanation with her laughter. The thought of Yuffie and Reno together were hilarious.  
  
"I think they're a bit of both."  
  
"Yeah. I also think that. And since I'm the only one she wasn't an enemy with, she comes crying to me about it every time. It gets kind of dull after a while. I decided I needed a vacation. So here I am. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, that..."  
  
"It's ok. You don't need to talk about it. I'm not the prying type."  
  
"No, its just...Aeris is here."  
  
This was the only time Tifa saw his emotions show on his face. He looked completely shocked.  
  
"You mean, she's here...Alive?"  
  
"Yes." Tifa said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I see your dilemma." Vincent, along with the rest of the world, was aware of her feelings for Cloud and Cloud's indifference between both girls. He knew that since Aeris had died, Tifa and Cloud had been closer. Everyone was glad Cloud was going to choose between either of them, even though it really was his. It was fates. And Vincent was happy Tifa was going to be with her love. Even thought Vincent seemed unemotional and cold, he also had a soft spot for lovers.   
  
Vincent sighed. He then bent down to help Tifa stand. Then suddenly something jumped on him. He toppled on top of Tifa as he felt a sharp claw dig into his back. Tifa screamed as she looked into the yellow eyes of the beast.  
  



	4. The Spy

Elena had been following Vincent since he left Junon. His actions always confused her. She thought he left because of her. Since he joined up with the Turks, he had been letting his guard down around her. And the night before he left they had kissed. It was a big deal for both of them. Elena really cared for him, and even though he might not have admitted it, she knew he did too. She couldn't just let him run away from this; from her.  
  
She watched him as he stared out onto the ocean. He looked so handsome, the moonlight dancing across his face. She was completely captivated staring at him. She reluctant to leave when she felt her P.H.S. vibrated. She walked in a secluded area and answered it. It was Reno and he was looking for Yuffie. The girl got on her nerves constantly, but it did amuse Elena that she always put his panties in a bunch. They deserve each other, she thought. She mind came to a halt when she heard a scream. She reached for her gun, which was kept in a holder tucked away in the back of her pants, and ran towards the scream. It was heading directly for was Vincent was and that bothered her. She knew he was capable of handling himself, being an excellent Turk and having Chaos to help him didn't hurt, though he seemed to think it was a curse, it was handy.   
  
And that's when Elena shot.   
  
The beast had been on the back of Vincent, making it impossible for him to turn over, and it didn't help that Tifa was underneath both of them. Elena had revealed herself to save their lives. Her shot had quickly killed the animal, due to her superior aim. After the fiasco she quickly noticed Vincent perched on top of Tifa. Elena couldn't believe her eyes. Vincent's eyes widened when he saw her, and Tifa looked on confusedly.  
  
"How could you?" Elena screamed.  
  
"Shit" Vincent muttered. He turned towards Tifa, giving a pleading look. It was unnecessary.  
  
"Go after her already."   
  
And with that Vincent was off, and Tifa was alone with her thoughts.  
  



	5. The "Happy" Couple

"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more!"  
"Yeah, well, I hate you most!"  
  
"God you are so childish!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
And then they kissed in a tight, passionate embrace. This is the way it was for Yuffie and Reno. One second they were about to kill each other and then the next they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. Their opinions of one another changed one night soon after the Turks had been assigned to Wutai. Godo needed some "help" in some personal matters and the Turks were the best at what they did. Even though Godo disliked Reno, he still invited the Turks to the Festival of the Pagoda, since they were guests and Godo did like Vincent, for his protection of Yuffie. It was a formal affair and they all had to dress up, Reno even tucked in his shirt! He had sat down at their table, and started checking out the women, when his eyes widened in shock. Yuffie was coming down the stairwell with her father. She wore a form-fitting dark green shimmering dress that set off her dark eyes nicely. She no longer looked like an immature teenager, but like a woman. Reno nearly wet himself. The idyll was broken when she nearly tripped on one of the last steps, reminding him that she was only 17, almost 18. Still that image of her stuck in his head, and it bothered him. He was a huge womanizer and there was never a woman he couldn't get, if he wanted her. And he wanted Yuffie, but not just on a physical level. She got to him, bad. He asked her to dance, and just when she was about to say no, she saw the look on her father's face, a look of disapproval. So the dance led to a drink, which led to a walk. Both of them noticed Shake was following them, but Yuffie thought she had lost him when she led Reno through the spiritual Gardens of the Dao Chu. She stopped on a little bridge, overlooking the tiny stream, which flowed through the garden.   
  
"It's nice to see you not be such a pest," said Reno.   
  
"And you not to be such a jerk," Yuffie replied.   
  
"Hey, I am not a jerk!"  
  
"You are so!"  
  
"Come here!"   
  
Reno started to chase after Yuffie. She screamed. Reno caught up to her and grabbed her but they had so much momentum that they fell over the bridge.   
  
"Ahhh! You jerk!" screamed Yuffie as she emerged from the cool water.  
  
Reno jumped her again and soon was on top of her holding her by her wrists and his legs straddling her so she couldn't move the lower half of her body. She squirmed all she could, but she couldn't escape from him.  
"Get off of me," Yuffie grunted.  
  
Reno could only laugh.  
  
Yuffie growled.  
  
And then Reno looked down into her eyes and was over come with his emotions. He bent down and kissed her. At first Yuffie was shocked but soon she felt her body relax and kissed Reno back. He let go of her wrists and instead put his hands on the back of her head and neck, Yuffie did the same.  
  
Yuffie pulled away.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
She pushed on his chest, which forced him backwards. He tumbled off her. She immediately got up, but didn't go very far. Reno had gotten hold of her leg and she plunged back in the mud. Reno tried to straddle her again but this time she managed to get on top of Reno. She kissed him. They continued this behavior for a couple more minutes until Shake finally appeared.  
  
He cleared his throat to make himself known.  
  
Yuffie looked up and blushed, while Reno only smiled. She walked up to Shake who escorted her home. She looked back at Reno and stuck out her tongue, and Reno, in reply, winked at her. She turned around and smiled. She never imagined that something like that could happen.   
  
"Get a room," exclaimed Rude, when he entered the room where Reno and Yuffie were making out.  
  
And with that, the sweet memories of the start of their relationship were vanished from Yuffie's mind.  
  
Yuffie and Reno separated immediately and they went to separate sides of the sofa.   
  
"Yuffie, do you mind, I have some important business to discuss with Reno?"  
  
"No, I have to get going anyway." She looked back at Reno. "Bye."  
  
"Don't forget about tonight."  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe you're taking me somewhere where I to get dressed up."  
  
"Well, I am. And it's expensive so I better get my money's worth."  
  
"I'm not your personal hooker!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't pay you all the time."  
  
"You asshole!" And Yuffie ran out of his apartment and slammed the door.  
  
"You know, you have a funny way of treating women."  
  
"No, only her."  
  
"You better watch it. She might just come to her senses one day and leave you."  
  
"I hope not. I don't know, Rude, there's something about her. She's different than most women I've been with. I care for her, I may not show it, but I do."  
  
"I know and that's what worries me."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So anyway, what was this important business that you made you interrupt us? We were getting close, one of these days it's going to happen."  
  
"Sure keep telling yourself that. Why don't you just go get some young thing to alleviate your horniness?"  
  
"You know I can't do that!"  
  
"Wow, Reno. I never thought I'd see you as a one-woman man."  
  
"Yeah. It's interesting."  
  
"Anyway, there has been sightings of a young man with long silver hair down in Junon."  
  
"It's couldn't be!"  
  
"I don't know, but we need to check it out. I don't want another meteor coming around; it was bad for business. With people all running around, there was no need for our services. And I thought we could use some help from your new acquaintances."  
  
"Cloud and Avalanche are not my friends. Just because I'm with Yuffie doesn't mean I like her friends."  
  
"Well we need them and we need your connections."  
  
"Fine, I'll discuss it with her tonight."  
  
"Good, well I have a appointment."  
  
"Bye Rude."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rude walked out of Reno's apartment with a worried look on his face. This situation was getting bad. Sephiroth back...He didn't even want to think about it. He never did mention the rumors about the re-emergence of a mad scientist to Reno.  
  



	6. The Realization

Aeris sat on the beach watching the cool waters. But she wasn't really watching, her mind was somewhere else. She was in a deep conversation with the Planet. Tears were streaking down her face. She talked to the Planet occasionally and she usually enjoyed it, but not this time. There was only one other occurrence with that Planet that left her this way, when it told her she needed to die. The Planet has guided her through her life, and was there when no one else was, but it was also the bearer of bad news and all she could do was cry. She couldn't change her fate. The Planet had spoken. Cloud belonged with Tifa and there was someone else for her. If she would control herself she would be able to feel the disturbance in the life force but she was so engrossed with herself, she didn't.  
  
But finally, with great resolve, Aeris dried her tears and listened on.  
  
  
Cloud was sitting on his bed when his phone rang. He ran to it, eager to see if it was Aeris or Tifa. But it was neither. Yuffie had called to talk about a business proposal from the Turks. Why she called, Cloud didn't know. He was about to ask Yuffie that when the door to the villa opened. It was Aeris.  
  
"Yuffie I'll call you back"  
  
She didn't have time to respond when Cloud hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh Aeris!"  
  
Cloud quickly ran up to hug and kiss her but she stopped him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cloud I need to talk to you."  
  
This can't be good, Cloud thought. But he listened on.   
  
"I talked to the Planet and I have bad news," Aeris stated, her voice full of sorrow.  
  
"What did the Planet say?"  
  
"First of all, a while back there was a life force disturbance, something was resurrected..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah Aeris, you were."  
  
"No, they brought me back to protect the Planet, they assume it's a danger."  
  
"Sephiroth." Cloud didn't ask for he knew. Something inside him (probably the Jenova cells) knew.   
  
"His soul is intact but there's no way to be sure whether or not it's sane. I'm the only one who can help him."  
  
"Aeris, what are you talking about?" Cloud almost yelled.  
  
"Never mind that. But there's more, lots more. Hojo's back or at least a clone is."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, and one more thing."  
  
"Aeris, I'm afraid to ask."  
  
"I can't be with you."  
  
"No!" Cloud ran up to Aeris and grabbed her never wanting to let go. Tears were starting to form in the young warriors eyes.  
  
"Cloud, I love you, but you and I know who you belong with. Think about it, who are you living with? When I was alive, if we were truly destined to be together, we would have been then."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!" Aeris said a bit too loudly. "We have to prepare for what lies ahead. We should getting going as soon as we can."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The Northern Continent."  
  
Aeris shut the door behind her.  
  
Cloud shivered as the sound of the place. That's where she died. A tear fell from his eyes. Get a hold of yourself, he thought. He closed his eyes but soon opened them. There were no more tears. He ran out to the door to look for his love.  
  



	7. The "Final" Answer

Tifa had been walking around town when she ran into Cloud. He had informed her about their new adventure and was about to apologize when Vincent and Elena interrupted. Apparently Reno had called Vincent and informed their current mission and newly formed alliance.   
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Vincent, in his usually no-nonsense tone. Elena looked on, while she was held in his arm.  
  
"Aeris says we're going to the Northern Continent."  
  
"Ok. Call Cid, we'll need the Highwind. Oh, he'll to pick up Reno, Rude, and Yuffie."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be pleased with his assignment."  
  
"Don't forget Nanaki and Barret," Tifa threw in.  
  
"Good call," Cloud said with a new look in eyes. One of caring and love.  
  
Tifa blushed when she realized she was gazing into his eyes.  
  
"We better be leaving." Elena said.  
  
With that Elena and Vincent were off to get supplies, which left Cloud and Tifa alone.   
  
"Well I better be calling..."  
  
"Don't go, I think we need to talk."  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious you made your decision."  
  
"But I made the wrong one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tifa, I love you, I'll always love you and I always have."  
  
"Well you have a funny way of showing it."  
  
They smiled, but soon Tifa's turned into a frown.  
  
"Is this because of Aeris, did she dump you so you're turning to me. I don't want to be you second be-"  
  
Cloud's lips interrupted her.  
  
"She just made realize that I loved you more."  
  
"Well I'm glad."  
  
"We better be heading off."  
  
"We do have some time."  
  
To this comment, Cloud grinned. They didn't go get others until 15 minutes later.  
  



	8. The Explanation

Cid had gotten the call during his lunch.   
  
"I'm really sorry we have to interrupt your honey-moon but we need your assistance."  
  
"Of course, you fucking do. I'm the best pilot of this damned planet."  
  
Cloud chuckled. The pilot had the worst vocabulary out of anyone he ever knew.  
  
"So you'll do it."  
  
"I'll be there by nightfall and we'll leave in the morning."  
  
"Ok, tell Shera I said hi."  
  
"You can tell her yourself, she missed the last adventure she says, and she won't miss this one."  
  
"You're so whipped."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Ok, well I got to go."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Come Shera, we got to check on the Highwind, we'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Ok dear."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
Everyone arrived at Costa del Sol around dinnertime. Tifa had prepared a quick bite to eat and then everyone went out to bed to get ready for his or her early start. Well, almost everyone.   
  
Aeris had been standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing when a visitor intruded in on her isolation.  
  
"Aeris...what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh Nanaki, it's so good to see you."  
  
"And you, you know you were my closest friend on our journey until you..."  
  
"Died. It's ok. I've accepted it; it wasn't so bad. I don't understand why you guys can't."  
  
"Oh Aeris, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"Aeris, what's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
And she did.  
  
"Oh Aeris, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Do you have any idea who this mystery man is?"  
  
"No." She lied.  
  
Nanaki yawned.  
  
"Go to bed, we'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night, dear friend."  
  
Aeris smiled as Red went back to bed. Her mind was a jumble.  
  



	9. The Death

Cloud knocked on Aeris's door at precisely 6 a.m., but she was already up.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi Aeris."  
  
She didn't turn around. She kept looking at the window, afraid what might happen if she turned around. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Um...I just came in here to wake you, but you're already up."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep well."  
  
"And it looks like you're ready to leave."  
  
Aeris had been bored so she had gone for a jog at 3 then showered and ate breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I want to get a move on."  
  
"Good call. We'll be ready in about an 1/2 hour."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Weird, Cloud thought to himself. She didn't even seem to be listening. I wish she would open up to me.   
  
But he could expect too much after what happened.   
  
  
They left at quarter to 7. Aeris seemed to be in command. A way no one had ever seen her. She was confident, calm and in control. Not that she was usually a mess, but she seemed resolved, yet distant. Like she knew what was happening yet didn't open up like she usually does. This was probably the way she looked when she went off to the City of the Ancients.  
  
Cid flew the Highwind swiftly and quickly to where Aeris directed. He was surprised at the young girl. She was usually so naïve, but since her resurrection she changed.   
  
They soon arrived at the Northern continent. She led them to Bone Village and then through the Sleeping Forest. They encountered few monsters. It seemed odd to Cloud, but he thought it had something to do with Aeris and her Cetra abilities. With her harmony with nature it would be easy for her to deter wildlife to protect them.   
  
They arrived at the City of Ancients before dark. The place had a weird aura about it. Everyone remember the last time they were there and what happened. Aeris never fully explained why she came here, some thought it was a pilgrimage, and some just thought she was a bit crazy. But she didn't even notice. Aeris just keep on walking, never slowing or thinking about her path, just knowing where to go. No one questioned her authority. They soon came to realize why she came. She had walked into the big shell house and down the crystalline stairs, into the real City of the Ancients, when they notice a being on the altar. They stopped, trying to decipher who or what it was. Aeris just continued down the stairs, till she came to the stepping-stones. No one even notice she had continued until she was in their site. She had almost reached the altar. They rushed down towards her, but they knew it was futile. They couldn't reach her before she confronted the person knelling on the altar.  
  
Aeris rushed forward, she was almost there. She was glad that the others didn't follow her, that they were too mesmerized by the site. She would need the time to commit to her plan.  
  
She finally arrived.  
  
The man looked up with semi-recognition. It took him a couple seconds to finally realize who she was.  
  
"I killed you."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"But how are you here?"  
  
"You were killed, too."  
  
Sephiroth looked up to see Cloud and his gang jumping up the steps, closing in.  
  
"Cloud," he hissed. His eyes narrowed.   
  
As soon as Cloud arrived at the altar, Sephiroth quickly grabbed Aeris, and held her in front of him.  
  
"Let her go!" Cloud shouted.  
  
"As you wish." Sephiroth sneered. He threw Aeris out of his way, sending her flying. She would have fallen off if Vincent hadn't grabbed her.  
  
Vincent thought he heard her mutter a curse, but quickly threw that out. This was Aeris we're talking about.   
  
She quickly got up and prepared herself for what's to come.  
  
"Bring it on!" shouted Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth swung first. He aimed for his stomach but Cloud blocked it easily.  
  
"Gotten weaker, eh?"  
  
Sephiroth only growled in return.  
  
Once again there was the clang of metal against metal. The others looked on, hopeful that Cloud would defeat his adversary easily, but Aeris looked on with deep interest. She waited for her chance. And it soon came.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth had their swords together, close to their face. Cloud took this opportunity to kick his opponent in the chest. Sephiroth tumbled backwards. Cloud rushed in for a finishing blow.   
  
He was too late to stop his momentum.   
  
Aeris had run in the middle and threw herself on top Sephiroth, taking some of the blow.  
  
The sword had been intercepted in her abdomen and Sephiroth in the chest. Both wounds were mortal.  
  
As she went into the Great Beyond for a second time, she once again had a calm smile across her face.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock, especially Cloud's.   
  
The only sound was the clang of his sword dropping onto the ground.  
  
Then finally Reno broke the silence.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Yuffie jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
He looked down on her angrily, but only met tearful eyes. He held her tightly. Tifa ran into Cloud's arm, but he didn't hug back. He was too surprised.  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Everyone turned around to the owner of the voice.  
  
"What Red? Tifa asked confusedly.  
  
"It's ok I said."  
  
"I don't understand," came from Barret.  
  
"It's the way she wanted it to be."  
  
They all had a confused look on their face.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" Cid said.   
  
"Aeris has a plan. I have no doubt in that. She just told me that it'll all work out."  
  
"But, why didn't she tell us?" asked Tifa.  
  
Red was about to answer but Cloud interrupted.  
  
"Because she knew I would stop her, just like we would have stopped from coming here before."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Barret.  
  
"We study on Hojo."  
  
"What?!?" They all exclaimed.  
  
"Or at least Hojo's clone." Rude stated calmly.  
  
They had a lot of work ahead of them.  



	10. The Awakening

Sephiroth groaned. He tried to sit up but found difficulty in doing so. He heard voices. They seemed close yet distant.  
  
"Hi, dad. You know you don't have to look over him all the time," said a feminine voice.  
  
"I know, I just think I should be there when he wakes up," replied a masculine one.  
  
Both were familiar.  
"What's going to happen?" asked the feminine one.  
  
This time a third voice answered; an unfamiliar, feminine voice.  
  
"Only time will tell. We'll see how he first reacts, then we'll decide."  
  
"But mom, he deserves a better life," said the first one.  
  
"Yes I know. But does he deserve you?"  
  
"Dad! I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do, I may not be able to read my minds or the Life stream, but I'm not stupid. You're constantly taking care of him."  
  
"I feel bad, he's so alone, always has been. And I'm just a very caring person."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sephiroth gave up listening and gave in to the persistent sleep.   
  
  
Sephiroth finally awoke, feeling refreshed. He examined his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small glowing room, with a few chairs and the bed he was lying in. Everything was a light green. As he looked out the window he notice the sky was even green.  
  
He then noticed his clothing. He no longer was wearing his black SOLDIER uniform, but a pair of navy sweat pants and a white sleeveless top.   
  
He sat up. He noticed there was a pair of blue sandals near his bed and put them on. He left the room, noticing that his masamune was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
The elders were discussing the young man's fate, when he entered the hall. They all peered up.  
  
Ilfana spoke first: "Come Sephiroth sit down."  
  
"Leave me alone, you are all evil and corrupt. I am the only true Cetra, I and mother."  
  
Suddenly darkness came over him and he remembered nothing. He gave in to the darkness.  
  
  
Aeris walked into the room where Sephiroth was sleeping. She felt so bad. The Cetra took away his memory, they were going to give it back, cleansed of Jenova, but she still felt bad. It was like taking away someone's soul, but it was the only way. They were going to tell Sephiroth the truth. They were going to tell him the whole truth about his life, but in little increments.   
  
Today they were going to start, giving him the memories of his first seven years. Aeris expected it to traumatic, since he must have had a bad childhood, from what her father had been telling her.   
  
She sat down on a light green chair, where she had been sitting a lot lately. You should hate him, she thought. But he's helpless, Jenova easily controlled Cloud, so it was easy for Sephiroth to be controlled, too. Look at him, he looks so innocent. A tear fell from her eye. His own father turned him into this. He must be so lonely. But he killed you!   
  
"Aeris?"  
  
Her mind's ongoing battle was interrupted by her father's voice.  
  
"We're going to start soon."  
  
"Ok dad."  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
Some of the elders came in to start the procedure. It went swiftly without error. A green mist filled the room and Sephiroth's eyes opened up; they were the eyes of a child.  
  
"P...P...Professor Gast?" he asked questioningly.   
  
"Yes my boy, I'm here."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"A special safe place."  
  
"W...Where's Hojo?" said a frightened voice.  
  
"Don't worry, he can't harm you here."  
  
"Who is she?" he pointed towards Aeris.  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
"She's pretty," he whispered to Gast.  
  
Aeris overheard and she blushed.  
  
Sephiroth cocked his head to one side, studying her.  
  
"She looks familiar."  
  
"From where?" Gast questioned.  
  
"From long ago...there was a woman like her...and a baby." The memories were flooding back with recognition of that night, long ago, a night that changed lives. "The woman had been sobbing, she woke me up. I went to see who it was. It was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair. She was in Hojo's lab. I went up to her and asked her what's wrong? She was cradling a small baby in her hands. She said that her daughter was frightened. I knew how she was feeling. I asked her what their names were. She replied her name was Ilfana and the child was Aeris. I told her her daughter was beautiful. She told me I was. I looked up at her with surprise; no one had ever said any kind words to me, ever. She asked me what my name was, I told her. She told me what a beautiful name it was, I again looked at her in surprise. Staring into her deep green eyes, it was like looking into her soul and she was looking into mine. I saw love, and pain. She saw only loneliness. We both took pity in each other. I told her I would help her escape. She told me she'd take me with her. In the middle of our conversation Professor Hojo came in. He was talking about how easy it was to dispose of you. (A tear fell from his eye) Since he had not seen me, I ducked and ran into a corner, unnoticed. He went up to Ilfana. So, you think you can protect your darling little daughter from your fate? You can't! All your efforts are futile and pointless, you should just tell me where the Promised Land is. Never, she replied and spit in his face. Hojo retaliated by slapping her in the face. I wanted to so badly to interrupt and protect her, but Hojo could overtake me and I sat back thinking up a plan in my head. Hojo and his assistants left the room, after being called by the President. I returned to Ilfana. We must go soon I urged. I led the way and Ilfana followed close behind. I knew the lab like the back of my hand, growing up there. I knew every corner, every room, every entrance and exit, and every hidden passage. It was Hojo's escape passage, how ironic. I let Ilfana go first and turned back to urge me forward but I froze. Hojo was coming down the hallway back to his lab. He quickly noticed and I slammed the hidden panel shut. I only hoped that she would get away and her child would be safe. I received quite a beating for that one. No food for a week, they pretty much locked me away for 8 days. Only let me out to go to Hojo, to receive more injections and beatings. But it was all worth it, they got away. I call tell (he turned towards Aeris) you're her, you're Aeris."   
  
Aeris had been sitting there, listening attentively. Tears were streaming her face. Every so often she left out a slight sob. He had saved her, the same man who killed her, saved her and her mother. When Sephiroth turned towards her, she couldn't help but ran towards him and hug him. She cradled the large man in arms, all the while they were both crying.  
  
Gast left them together content. Ilfana never mentioned Sephiroth to him and he wanted to talk to her about it. He was glad he helped his wife and child when Gast couldn't. Maybe he did deserve Aeris.   
Aeris and Sephiroth clung together in a tight embrace for a while. Aeris looked up into his eyes and he looked down at her.  
  
"You're still beautiful."  
  
She blushed.   
  
There was a silence that seemed to last an eternity. Their faces were so close. Aeris withdrew hers.  
  
"You better go back to sleep, you have another big day ahead of you."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Aeris walked out of his room and shut the door. You almost kissed him! She couldn't believe. He was an adult, but with a memory of a seven year old, that made her feel awkward. She wondered how he would feel after he got his entire memory back.  
  



	11. The Memories

The days went on, Sephiroth receiving more and more of his memory daily. More than one time Gast left him crying in his daughter's arms. They were becoming closer and closer, and Gast was dreading what was going to happen today he was going to give him the memories and Nibelheim and beyond, until Cloud ended it all. The memories of him killing Aeris.   
  
Aeris had also been dreading this day. She liked the closeness she had with Sephy (as she affectionately called him) and wondered what would happen when he got those memories back. He was now cleansed of Jenova's influence. But could he still be a loose cannon? Aeris dreaded the thought. Why do you care so much? Because I do!  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
Once again, her father interrupted the ever-lasting battle in her mind.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"I'll be there in a second."   
  
When they entered the room, Sephiroth sat up on his bed and motioned for Aeris to join him. She tried to do it with hesitation but failed. She was too nervous. Sephiroth noted her anxiety and soon too became nervous. What was about to happen, he thought. What did I do?  
  
"Aeris?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
She grabbed his hand to comfort him. It did help. Sephiroth too had grown fond of Aeris. Since she reached him at a time before he remembered to wall things up, he was more open towards her. Not as much as he did before he got those memories, but enough to let her in. Having her there comforted him. They spent all their time together. She helped him deal with his memories and his childhood. He cared for her greatly.  
  
The elders gathered around Sephiroth. The moment he remembered everything, he let out a shrill cry and his eyes widened in shock. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He turned towards Aeris with frightened, tearful eyes. "What did I do?" He could here the screams of his victims in his head. Then a flash of her face and his sword sliding through her back and Cloud screaming and his smugness.  
  
He let go of Aeris's hand.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, "I K...Ki...KILLED YOU!"  
  
"Sephiroth, calm down."  
  
"NO!"  
  
He ran towards the door but Aeris blocked his exit.  
  
"Aeris, please," he pleaded tearfully.  
  
"Sephiroth,"  
  
"NO!" he interrupted, a bit too sharply. Aeris stood her ground.  
  
"You need to stay as far away from me as possible. Leave immediately. I don't want to hurt you. I...I..." He cut himself short.  
  
But soon his rambling continued.  
  
All the meanwhile, Aeris listened on, quietly pleading for him to stop and listen to her.  
  
"SEPHIROTH SHUT UP!"  
  
He quieted immediately when he heard the tone of her voice and faced her.  
  
"I love you," She whispered.  
  
"Kiss her..."a heavenly voice urged him, it sounded like Aeris. Why are voices always trying to influence me, can't I think for myself??? She can't be with me, she doesn't even want to. She probably only said it to comfort and control me. But god how I want her to love me. No! Don't let your feelings interfere. But look at her there, her eyes pleading for a reaction. Don't hurt her, kiss her. God Damn it!   
  
And with that Sephiroth rushed towards her, and in one swift motion, lifted her off the ground and into his arms. He bent his neck down and they held one incredible kiss.  
  
Aeris had been shocked but soon relaxed. She gave into Sephiroth's strength and care. Somewhat abruptly he withdrew.  
  
"No, don't love me Aeris, hate me. I'm evil. I'm a monster, a tortured soul. I don't deserve your love. I killed you. Hate me. Cloud was right, I'm pure evil. Hate"  
  
Aeris cut off his voice. Obviously telling him about her feelings was a wrong move, but she didn't know what to do. She did love him; so to stop him from his ramblings she all but threw herself at him.  
  
He tried to push her back for a second, but gave up seeing how persistent she was. And not to mention how persistent his feelings for her were.   
  
Finally he pulled away, eyes brimming with tears. Hers were too.  
  
"Aeris, please. Don't do this."  
  
"Sephiroth, don't worry."  
  
"No, I deserve to be alone."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Their conversation was adjourned with an intrusion of her mother.  
  
"Aeris, we need to talk to you, quickly."  
  
Aeris ran out the door, taking a look at Sephiroth who avoided her gaze. The same thought ran through their minds: what have I done?  
  



	12. The Interrogation

Aeris entered filled with her fellow Cetra, but she felt a huge tension in the room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Hojo, he's back and he's full of Jenova cells."  
  
Aeris cringed at the name.  
  
"Oh, Gods."  
  
"Yes Aeris, and we need your help, and Sephiroth's. He has great knowledge of Jenova, but to resurrect him again (and the same goes for you) we need to inject with more Cetra, thus giving you more power. We know Hojo is a powerful enemy along with Jenova."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Can Sephiroth be trusted?"  
  
"Of course Mom!" Aeris took great offense to the comment.  
  
"Can you be?"  
  
"What are you insinuating?"  
  
"Around him, and what about Cloud and the others?"  
  
"IT'LL BE FINE! I'LL HANDLE IT!"  
  
And with that, Aeris ran out the door.  
  
"Well, that went as well as to be expected," stated Gast.  
  
Ilfana shot a look at him, and then softened at the playful expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Aeris and Sephiroth were quickly infused with more Cetra cells and within two hours found themselves back on Earth, for a second time.   
  
  
After Sephiroth and Aeris got re-acquainted with the real world, they soon began their trek to Professor Gast's cabin.  
  
They had risen up from the Mako pool in Mideel, or what was left of it. They quickly found transportation to the Northern Continent. They had also purchased two Black Chocobos, which made the rest of the travel quite easy.   
  
They arrived at the cabin shortly after they got to the continent. Tomorrow would be the start of their training.  
  
  
Training went swiftly and surely. Aeris and Sephiroth made a good team though they wouldn't admit it, especially after the kiss.  
  
Sephiroth was sure she said it out of pity and she could never have such strong feelings for her murderer and Aeris was sure he was disgusted by her feelings and that she was not good enough for him.  
  
She never noticed his eyes staring at her full of emotion when she was gardening or cooking his dinner. He never noticed her tear-filled eyes looking at him when he was doing katas or even just sitting.   
  
Neither thought they deserved one another.  



	13. The Day

Aeris had quickly dressed after her shower, like she always did, and swiftly went into her room. It was difficult to be in such closed quarters with Sephiroth, with all the unspoken feelings and rising tension. She lay down in her bed as she heard the water starting to run. He always took his shower after she went to bed, probably not wanting to be indecent.   
  
She was drifting off into sleep when she felt eyes upon her. Not wanting to alarm who and whatever was outside, she slowly rolled over to her side and opened her eyes. She instantly was looking into the yellow eyes of a lunatic. She sat up and screamed.   
  
In no less than two seconds, Sephiroth rushed into her room from the bathroom. He had stopped his shower short when he heard the scream and threw on boxers. He was still dripping wet with shampoo left in his hair. He looked at her to see what was the matter. She was pointing at the window and he quickly turned to see someone running away. He ran towards the window and opened it in one swift move. Just as he lifted his leg to hop out, he heard her whimpering.   
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
"Aeris, I must follow hi-  
  
"Please don't leave me." Her voice was pleading. He couldn't leave her there.  
  
He walked over to her and held out his arms. She flew out of the bed and embraced him. She held on to him so tightly, like if letting go would be the end of the world, it almost knocked the air of him. He held her in a tight embrace, neither taking notice of the fact that he was still dripping. She was trying to hold back tears, while he stroked her hair and whispered soothingly in her ear in an effort to calm her.   
  
Finally, she got a hold of herself. Her sobs were stiffened into intermittent sniffles. He pulled to her chin up to gaze into her eyes.   
  
"Aeris..."  
  
"Don't leave me. Ever..."  
  
"I..."   
  
He couldn't even think of leaving her there, shivering alone. She looked up to him with her glassy eyes. They've never looked greener. He lightly held her chin and lifted it. He leaned into her and she, unconsciously, went up upon her toes. They both looked into each other's eyes meaningfully before closing them to kiss. Only the first second was awkward. Then they fully embraced their emotions.   
  
At first, the kiss was light, sweet, and innocent, but soon neither was holding back. All that pent-up emotion was flowing out, like lava escaping from its dormancy inside a volcano; it seemed to be unstoppable.  
  
Aeris moaned softly as they went backwards toward the bed. Before continuing, Sephiroth pulled back and looked into Aeris's eyes. She was on her back, looking up at him. The gaze seemed to last an eternity, but actually only lasted mere seconds. They lost each other in their eyes. They seemed to have their own private little conversation.  
  
Aeris found herself telling Sephiroth never to stop when he started kissing her neck and arms, while her mind was screaming for her to stop this madness.  
  
She still didn't tell him to stop when his kisses moved from her neck to her shoulders and when he started removing the straps of her nightgown. She just kept a contented smile of her face while her thoughts raged inside.  
  
Stop.  
  
Stop!  
  
STOP!!!!!!  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!" Aeris found herself screaming aloud. It disrupted the peaceful silence that had occupied the room.  
  
The noise had surprised Sephiroth immensely and he nearly fell off the bed. He looked up at her to see surprise written all over her face. He couldn't look into her eyes, which were teary and glassy.  
  
He quickly gathered his things, which wasn't much at all, he was only in his boxers. All he could think about what that he nearly raped her and all she could think was what the hell was wrong with her.  
  
Neither could say a word.  
And that's the way it went on for about a week, until Aeris couldn't stand the silence.  
She walked up to his door, adjacent to hers, and knocked.  
  
"What"  
  
"Please let me in, I can stand this anymore."  
  
"I'm only doing what you want me to."  
  
"This isn't what I want."  
  
"Then what DO you want me to do?"  
  
"Sephiroth..." Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Please leave me alone."  
  
She tried to blink away the tears.  
  
"No." she answered. Her voice was breaking.  
  
There was a pause. The tension was so thick, it was suffocating.  
  
"Continue," Sephiroth said finally.  
  
"We need to finish our mission. The Planet is urging us to continue."  
  
"I know. I can hear it too."  
  
Aeris wasn't surprised. The Cetra cells in him gave him more than just another chance at life.  
  
"We're going to need allies."  
  
"You mean Cloud and his group of misfits."  
  
"Yes. I'm going to head to Rocket Town and speak to Cid. Then we're going to rally the rest of the gang and come back here."  
  
"Good plan, I'll prepare for our departure."  
  
"Sephiroth, I'm going alone."  
  
There was a look of hurt across Sephiroth's face. It quickly vanished.  
  
Aeris continued, "They won't be happy to see you arrive with me. It'll be easier if I'm alone."  
  
"Fine." He tried to speak without showing his emotions, Aeris could sense the hurt. How she longed to run to him and hold him in her arms.  
  
"I must be going, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Aeris shut the door behind her and grabbed her already packed bags. She walked to the shed and bridled her golden chocobo. The other warked at her. Aeris had never ventured away by herself. They always went together.  
  
"Don't worry, Boomer." Aeris cooed to Sephiroth's chocobo.  
  
She jumped up onto Jasmine. "Come on girl."  
  



	14. The Flashback

Sephiroth watched Aeris ride away from their home, from him...  
  
He was watching her pray. She looked so peaceful.  
  
"Kill her. It'll be so easy, my son. She's a threat, the biggest of them all. She separated us. She kept me away from you."  
  
"But mother, look at her. She's a mere girl. She looks like an angel."  
  
Jenova wasn't happy with her son's disobedience. Here comes her other son.  
  
The blond-haired man walked slowly towards the girl.  
  
"That's it, Cloud. Kill her." Jenova sent Cloud soothing messages. He fought against her, but she was stronger.  
  
He lifted his sword.   
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"Damn it!" Jenova thought. "An interruption."  
  
Cloud lowered his sword and backed away.  
  
"Ugh...what are you making me do?"  
  
Aeris looked up at Cloud and smiled. He smiled back. Just then he noticed the figure falling quickly.  
"I don't want to kill her mother." His hand was placed on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Do it for me, your mother. Make me proud."  
  
"But..."  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
And she pushed him as he unsheathed the sword.  
  
He falls.  
  
And the sword pierces through her frail body. He looks into his clone's eyes. His eyes were sparkling. Cloud watched as the ribbon unraveled from the girl's hair and a small white orb falls, bouncing from step to step, till it finally plunks into the water. It's the only sound in the room.  
  
Sephiroth feels a pang of regret as he looks upon her beautiful face. Something about her made him want to stop this madness, this charade. Jenova's voice quickly fills his brain, washing away those urges.  
  
He watches as Cloud cradles her body. A rush of jealousy comes over him and fades away.  
  
"Aeris..." he whispers.  
  
He shakes her body gently.  
  
"This can't be happening."  
  
  
"Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl..." Sephiroth finds himself speaking.  
  
"Shut up" his clone responds.  
  
"The cycle of nature and our stupid plan don't mean a thing," he continues.  
  
"Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry..."  
  
"What about us...what are WE supposed to do?"  
  
"What about my pain?"  
  
"My fingers are tingling.  
My mouth is dry.  
My eyes are burning."  
  
Sephiroth finally responds. "What are you saying? Are you saying you have feelings too?"  
  
"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Cloud replies angrily.  
  
Sephiroth found himself laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha...Stop acting as if you're sad. There's no need to act as if you're angry, either."  
  
Sephiroth found himself ascending upwards...towards mother.  
  
"Because Cloud. You are a..."  
  
Sephiroth never finished his sentence. Jenova did it instead.  
  
"Because you a...a puppet."  
  
Jenova went on to the Northern Crater, while Sephiroth stayed behind. He watched Cloud defeat the monster they left behind for him. He watched as he laid the girl down into the pool. And he watched as she drifted slowly to the bottom. Soon Cloud and his companions left. And Sephiroth went down to the pool himself. He walked into the water till it was up to his waist. He could barely make out a form on the bottom. And a single tear fell from his eye.   
  
Sephiroth rushed into the bathroom and vomited.  
  
When he finished and brushed his teeth, he went outside for a walk.  
  
Cloud has feelings for Aeris, he thought. It was the first time the thought entered his head. That people had feelings for her and that she may have feelings for them...that she might have feelings for Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth rushed into the woods. He needed to kill something.  
  



	15. The Reunion

The knock on the door awoke Tifa. She slipped out of Cloud's arm and put on her robe. She trotted to the door.  
  
When she swung it open, and saw their visitor, she fainted.  
  
It was a common reaction, almost everyone she went to fainted. Those who didn't, except Vincent, were at least surprised.   
  
Barret helped her to the sofa where she stirred in few minutes. Cloud's villa in Costa del Sol was their second-to-last stop, the final being Junon, where Reeve, Yuffie and the Turks were.  
  
Cid had gone into Cloud's bedroom and was dragging him out into the living room. Cloud scanned the room. Barret was on the sofa with Tifa. Vincent was a chair next to it, brooding. Red was lying on the other side of the sofa on a special seat (it was like a dog bed) made for him. And stroking his head softly was Aeris.  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
He ran up to her, she smiled.  
  
"Hi Cloud."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Barret answered. "She's here to save the world."  
  
  
Sephiroth was practicing outside when he heard the Highwind fly overhead. He immediately jumped on Boomer and rode to greet them (actually just Aeris).   
  
  
Aeris decided it best for her to go down first, since she was leading the way. She wasn't two feet off the ramp when she saw a figure in the near distance. She recognized him immediately from his long silver hair and even from far away she could see his intense make green eyes. She started to run, so did he.  
  
  
Cloud looked onto Aeris, confusedly. He was holding Tifa's hand, assisting her down, when he saw the chestnut-haired girl running. Where was she off too? And just there in the distance, he saw the glint of silver.  
  
"Aeris!!!" he shouted, as did the others when they noticed the silver-haired man running towards Aeris.  
  
Maybe she didn't see him...  
  
Barret raised his gun-arm but couldn't get a clear shot since Aeris was in the way.  
  
Just as Aeris and Sephiroth approached each and greeted one another with a hug bear, Sephiroth lifting her off the ground as they twirled around, Cloud screamed, which was closely followed by Tifa.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Cloud had forgotten that Tifa's hand was still in his when he let his emotions take over. He had crushed her hand in his grasp.  
  
"Tifa, I'm sorry." Cloud yelled as he ran away towards his enemy.  
  
"Aeris, what the hell are you doing?" He screamed as he neared the couple.  
  
But before she could answer Cloud jumped the two, pushing them apart. He raised his sword to Sephiroth's throat. "Don't lay a finger on her."  
  
"Get off me." Sephiroth said calmly yet harshly.  
  
The two sat there, testing each other's strengths. One pushing the other up and the other pinning the opponent down. Finally Aeris intervened.  
  
"Cloud, get off him."  
  
He was left speechless, while Sephiroth stayed quiet yet his lips twisted into a smug smile.  
  
"Come on." Aeris helped Cloud off Sephiroth and then extended her hand towards her murderer.  
  
Everyone looked on to the scene with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
Finally someone spoke up.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" questioned Cid.  
  



	16. The Interruption

Everyone was listening carefully as Aeris explained her story and what happened in the life stream, cleverly leaving out certain sections involving her and Sephiroth. Actually there were two people not listening very well. Cloud was focused in on the fact that Aeris was stroking Sephiroth's hand gently and Tifa was paying attention to the lack of attention Cloud was giving.  
  
"And that's how we are here."  
  
"Amazing," commented Nanaki.  
  
"Fucking A," Cid added.  
  
Yuffie yawned, and then Tifa followed. "Well look's like we better head off to bed."  
  
"Ok Yuffie."   
  
Tifa quickly turned and walked out the door, not allowing anyone to see the look of hurt on her face when Cloud hadn't protested her not coming home with him.  
  
Yuffie said quick goodbyes to everyone and grabbed Reno on the way out, he only gave a wave.  
  
Aeris turned to Nanaki with a questioningly look, and he explained the story of the two lovebirds.  
  
Aeris listened on, fascinated by all her friends new lives, while Sephiroth sat bored out of his mind, not understanding while someone would care about someone else's life.  
  
Sephiroth kept looking at his watch waiting for the appropriate time for him and Aeris to take their leave. He knew how much she missed her friends and her old life. Finally 11:00. Reasonable enough.  
  
"Come Aeris, it is time for us to retire for the evening. We must wake early for our practice."  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Sephy, you're right. We must be heading to bed."  
  
Cloud flinched as the use of Aeris's pet name for her killer and the thought of them sharing a room.  
  
"Don't you think you should stay here, we have plenty of room."  
  
"Don't be silly, Cloud. Sephiroth already rented a room at the inn. And we have been living together."  
  
Cloud's blood boiled at the thought. Sephiroth looked on with a bemused look on his face.  
  
He took Aeris's hand and led her out the door. "Night!"  
  
And with that, Aeris and Sephiroth left.  
  
"That was interesting," commented Nanaki.  
  
  
"Yeah..." Cloud growled.  
Aeris drew a bath after arriving at the hotel. Gods, my neck hurts so much, she thought to herself. As the water filled the basin, she thought of recent events. What was up with Cloud? And Sephiroth, he had never been so affectionate around people. Probably to make Cloud jealous. But why? He loves Tifa...doesn't he? Hmmm...she sighed aloud.  
  
Just as she was stepping into the warm water, she heard a soft tap against the door. She drew her robe around her. "Come in."  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
"Come in, Sephy," Aeris responded using his pet name.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and immediately noticed the fact that Aeris was standing there, half naked, wearing only a shear kimono. He turned around embarrassed. "I have interrupted something, I...I..."  
  
Aeris, being completely oblivious to the current situation, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. He could feel her warmth through the sheer fabric. He sighed, debating over whether he should turn around or not, and whether she would want him to. He started to say something, but she shushed him. He placed his hands over hers, and stroked them lovingly. After staying like this for several minutes, Sephiroth gained the courage and turned around. Aeris placed her arms around his neck and looked affectionately into his eyes, while he gazed into hers. She moved unto her toes and pulled his neck down, moving his face closer to hers. And finally he moved in and kissed her. Aeris could feel her cheeks blushing at her bold movement.  
  
Sephiroth pulled out of the kiss first and returned to looking into her eyes. "Aeris, I have something to tell you."  
  
Tears starting forming in her eyes. "And I have some to tell you."  
  
The banging of the door suddenly interrupted their special moment. Aeris yelped with surprise and Sephiroth's hand moved towards his side, only to realize that the masamune was not there. They opened the bathroom and ran into the hallway leading to the entrance. Aeris's hand reached for the knob but Sephiroth, protectively moved it and back and stepped into front of her. He reached out and slowly turned the knob...  
  



	17. The Birth

"What?!?!? Shera's giving birth!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the hospital. Tifa you come with me, and Cloud go get everyone." Barret commanded.  
  
Tifa quickly grabbed a coat and ran out the door with Barret, leaving Cloud alone.  
  
He quickly got on his shoes and put on a sweatshirt and headed down the street to the hotel. He decided to go get Yuffie and the Turks first since he didn't want to be alone with Aeris and Sephiroth. Yuffie squealed like a little piglet, Reno and Rude couldn't have cared less. Then it was time to get Elena and Vincent. His didn't show one hint of emotion at the noise, while Elena got excited. Then came Aeris and Sephiroth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
When Sephiroth opened the door he looked annoyed and the interruption and Cloud noticed Aeris was standing there in a sheer kimono, her face flushed. Cloud only wore a bemused smile.  
  
"Come on. Shera's giving birth," Cloud said in an insistent voice.  
  
Aeris looked confused yet excited.  
  
"Shera's pregnant?" she exclaimed. "Oh I'm so happy for Cid. He didn't even mention it!!!"  
  
Sephiroth just stood there. "Come on Aeris, the others are waiting downstairs." Cloud said as he started to put his arm around her and lead her out the door. Sephiroth reached out his hand and grabbed Cloud by the collar. "You weren't going to let Aeris walk around like that were you?"  
  
The two men glared into each other's eyes while Aeris blushed.  
  
"Oh my, Sephy. I didn't even realized. Come on, Cloud. Out, out. We have to change; we'll meet you outside." Aeris said as she pushed Cloud out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The waiting area outside the maternity ward was so crowded. On the couches were Barret and Nanaki waiting on one, Elmyra, teary-eyed, looking at Barret. Yuffie and Reno were on a small couch, holding hands, apparently in-between a making out session, which they had been severely berated at by the others. Cloud sat alone, staring at Aeris. And Aeris and Sephiroth were sitting on a large couch, her head resting in his lap, curled up in a ball, sleeping lightly. Sephiroth occasionally smiled smugly at Cloud. Finally Tifa came rushing through the doors.  
  
"It's a GIRL!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm so sorry Cloud."  
  
"Cid, it's ok. I understand you need to say home with your wife and your child."  
  
"I know. It's just, fuck, I'm gonna miss all the action."  
  
  
  
"We'll save you some."  
  
Both men grinned and hugged goodbye.  
  
Barret interrupted them.  
  
"Yo man, I'm sorry but I'm gonna stay too."  
  
Cloud looked on puzzlingly.  
  
"Well I'm going to marry Elmyra, and she's staying, so I am."  
  
"Ok, big man. Have fun."  
  
"You better take good care of my shit, boy."  
  
"I will Cid."  
  
"I mean, I'll fucking rip out your heart, if she has one scratch."  
  
"Geez, I thought being a father would change your language."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Bye." 


	18. The Continuation Drum roll please

Cloud left Cid's house and walked towards the others who were waiting by the Highwind.

"Well I guess she's all ours," he stated.

Tifa walked up to him and put her arm around his waist. "Where to now?"

That was the real question that was on all their minds. They all turned to Aeris and Sephiroth. They turned to each other.

"The Planet doesn't know yet." Aeris replied.

"Well that's real helpful." Reno commented, which got him yet another jab in the ribs from Yuffie.

"We should stay here and train. I'm sure I'll know something soon," stated Aeris.

They all agreed and went back to their respective dwellings.

As Aeris and Sephiroth walked back into their hotel room, Aeris notice the tub was still filled and it was cold. She walked into the bathroom to empty out the tub while Sephiroth sat down in his bed and removed his boots.

'So this should be interesting' thought Sephiroth.

His mind wandered back to their last encounter here. 'Would it happen again?' 'Should it?'

Aeris was looking at him as she approached her bed. She palms were sweating, as she was remembering their last encounter as well. Her hormones were raging as would be normal for a young woman. But Sephiroth and her were anything but that. She had died twice and resurrected twice and was still a virgin. Sephiroth was too, though she would have never guessed.

Her mind was racing. As was his.

They both sat awkwardly on their respective beds in silence for what seemed like hours. The tension was so thick and strong. The whole room seemed to be filled with their energies. The weight of it seeming to hold them down and stop them from releasing the tension. It was a pain feedback cycle. It was getting hard for them to breathe.

Just when Sephiroth was collecting his strength to move towards her, they both collapsed backwards from the sharp pain throughout their heads. They were both conscious yet vegetative as the Planet shrieked at them. It was reprimanding them from getting distracted, although the Planet put them on a delay. The Ancients had located Hojo and was transmitting the information to them. The force of the Planet was so strong it caused them both to black out.

They awoke the next morning and prepared themselves. They went to gather the others. Their mission was on. And they knew where to go.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so I haven't written for this story is ages. I was 16 when I began this and I think a little immature. In my opinion, I suck at writing, but lots of people seemed to like it so I'll try to continue this. I feel that Sephiroth was out of character and times but I was 16. And I was really involved with those hook-ups. I must have been really horny. However I feel like I, and you guys, need some resolution to this story. I have one mind, that some people might not like but I can always change it.

Please tell me if I've still got the rhythm of the story or if I should just give up.


	19. The Eve

Aeris had gathered everyone into a conference room at the inn. Once everyone got settled in, Aeris stood in front of the room to inform them of their new mission.

"The Planet informed Sephiroth and I that Hojo is alive. And he's conducting experiments. He's found some more Jenova cells and he's injecting them into his subjects."

"Who are the new subjects? Where is he getting them from?" tifa asked.

Sephiroth answered. "He's been kidnapping children."

Most everyone gasped at the thought.

"We have to go stop him. Where is he?" inquired Cloud.

"He's in an underground lab in Midgar," answered Aeris.

----- -----

After the meeting, everyone went back to his or her rooms to have one night of rest, then pack and leave in the morning.

As Aeris and Sephiroth left the room, the thoughts of the previous night seemed so ancient and alien. The Planet had filled them with resolve. There was no space in their thoughts for feelings. Protection of the planet consumed their entire beings. Both went to their separate beds, prepared for a restless sleep.

----- -----

Shortly after 2 am, Aeris stirred in her sleep. She awoke startled, having trouble breathing. She looked over to the other bed where Sephiroth lay. For a moment, she broke through the Planet's control of her mind. Her heart ached. Her soul ached. It ached for him. She needed to be with him tonight. It could be their last chance. She wouldn't allow the Planet to take that away from her.

She pushed back the covers and slowly crept over to his bed. She tried to be as sly and covert as possible. She slowly shifted her body weight on to the bed, not wanting to disturb Sephiroth. Once she was in position, she made her move.

Sephiroth jumped at the pressure exuding on his chest. Aeris knew he would and braced herself. For a second he was ready to attack but immediately calmed down once he realized it was Aeris. Her eyes were filled with desire.

Aeris had hoped startling him would jumpstart his mind to gain control over himself. Her plan had worked. As she stared back into his eyes, they too were filled with longing and desire. He wrapped his arms around her, and embraced her presence.

They were ready and willing. That night would their first time together. It would be their one moment of pure unadulterated happiness; the Planet would let them have that. They were faithful servants and they deserved a reward. Too bad, it would be so short lived.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the short chapters. I don't want to give too much away. So they finally 'got it on' I kind of want to write a lemon version of this chapter, but I'm not sure how many of you want that, so just leave me some feedback.

This story is coming to it's close. I'm guessing I've got two chapters left in me. And hopefully I'll get to them soon. Very soon.


End file.
